Sayaka Miki
'' "Wishing for someone else's happiness means someone has to be cursed." ''- Sayaka Miki Tier- High Tier Class- Swordsman/Magic Girl Sayaka is one of Madoka's best friends. Like Madoka, she's a magical girl who uses her abilities to protect the Cul-De-Sac. She's very energetic and lively, which is perhaps why her sword is the only melee weapon among the other magical girls. Personality Sayaka is a bit tomboyish and acts heroic. She is devoted to her friends, especially when made the contract right away and went to save Madoka. She has a large girlish side in that she loves classical music, and is very interested in romance. Before she came to Cul-De-Sac, She cared for Kyosuke and was extremely hurt when he chooses Hitomi. When she came to Cul-De-Sac, she had tried to hide those feelings from the others, putting on an energetic, cheerful act. Backstory Long before she came to Cul-De-Sac, she was a normal school girl. She had met Madoka during their childhood and quickly became good friends. Many years later, she along with Madoka met this creature named "Kyubey", who wanted to make a contract with them so they could become magical girls. Sayaka made the contract, wishing for Kyosuke's hand to get well so that he could play the violin again. However, things took a wrong turn when Hitomi said that if Sayaka doesn't tell Kyosuke about her feelings for him, then Hitomi will tell him about how she feels. Sayaka didn't believe Kyosuke could love her, due to her being nothing more but a "zombie". As time passes and as Sayaka goes into more despair, a strange event happened, and they were transported to the Cul-De-Sac. While there, Sayaka kept to herself, not talking to any of the inhabitants in the area. She soon however, met up with Madoka who was very relieved to see her. As she lives her life in the Cul-De-Sac, Madoka started to introduce her to the team, whom she became friends with fairly quick. She eventually met Shadow. At first, Shadow didn't like Sayaka, but after hearing about that she was lonely and had no friends to interact with, he decided to give her a chance. The two became good friends and sometime later, Sayaka developed feelings for Shadow. One day, Shadow was curious about her story. She told him about how much despa she went through, and how she almost became a witch. After Shadow saved Sayaka, she showed her feelings for him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. After a long time, during the point where Madoka was depressed, she confronted Madoka in hopes to help her feel better. However, it didn't go to well as Madoka and Sayaka got into a fight, with Madoka seriously injuring Sayaka in the end. Soon afterwards though, they were friends again as Sayaka forgived Madoka. After the reset, Sayaka is seemingly the same so far. She seems to be the same cheerful and tomboyish girl that Madoka once knew. Despite the two not remembering one another, they became best friends very quickly. Relationships Madoka Kaname- ''Madoka was Sayaka's best friend since their childhood. Even after the reset, they became close friends quickly. ''Shadow The Hedgehog- ''Though, at first, their relationship was rocky, they became close friends when Shadow actually heard her out. He soon becomes Sayaka's love interest. ''Koishi Komeiji- ''Though Sayaka is constantly annoyed by her hugging, she considers Koishi as a good friend. '''Abilities' Regeneration- ''Due to her wish being a healing wish, she has one of the best healing factors in the series, able to shake off the most powerful of attacks. She can also heal others. ''Super Strength- ''As a magical girl, she has a lot of strength. It is unknown how much strength she has though. ''Magic- ''Like Madoka, she can use magic for usage in a fight. However, the use o too much would cause her to become a witch. ''Super Speed- ''Sayaka is remarkably fast. She can reach up to atleast, hypersonic speed. ''Enhanced Reflexes and Acrobatics- ''Sayaka has sharp reflexes and extreme acrobatics to boot. She's able to dodge Madoka's arrow at point blank. ''Pain Nullification- ''Like other magic girls, Sayaka can block out pain easily to the point where she doesn't feel it at all. ''Memory-Wiping and Mind Attacks Resistance- ''To an extent, Sayaka has shown a resistance to mind attacks and memory wipe. She has shown that she has not truly forgotten everything. ''Reality-Warping- ''Though definitely not to the extent of Madoka's, Sayaka has minor reality warping abilities. ''Sword and Spear Creation-'' She is able to conjure up swords from her cape. ''Mind Manipulation- ''Though barely used, Sayaka can easily control the minds of others. ''Telepathy- ''Sayaka is able to speak to others through her mind. ''Enhanced Swordsmanship- ''Her sword skills far exceeds Sonic and Neptune's ''Enhanced Durability- ''She can take the most powerful of attacks and shrug it off. '''Attacks and Techniques' X-Slash- ''A maneuver where Sayaka thrusts herself to her opponent and does a cross slash in the shape of an X. ''Slash Rush- ''A technique where she gets into a position, and lunges at her opponent at such a high speed, that she appears as a blue streak, she then slashes her opponent at high speeds. ''Multi-Sword Throw- ''A technique where Sayaka conjures up swords from her cape that stick into the ground around her. She then picks them up one by one and throws them, all at blinding speed. ''Cyclone Slash- ''Sayaka spins with her swords, creating a small twister. The wind slashes the opponent from a long range while the swords slash them from a close range. '''Feats' Was able to defeat Sprinter X easily (Cul de sac era). Casually killed a monster that even Shadow couldn't damage'' '' Resisted Madoka's memory-wipe, to an extent. Weaknesses Stubborn Impulsive Her gem is a big weak-point She doesn't tend to go all out much The use of too much magic would turn her into a witch Category:High Tier